


Fucked By Daylight

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, Dead by Daylight au, Double Penetration, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Monster sex, Multi, Mutual Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Secret Sex, Sheith are consensual, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Trapped In A Closet, the last bit is non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: The only reason Keith and Shiro had managed to survive in this new world where they're hunted by killers was because of each other. They helped each other and no one else. Neither of them cared if they abandoned the others. If they had the chance to help the others, then they would. If not, they wouldn't go out of their way to do it. Was it heartless? Yes, but they didn't care.However, it might be a problem when they're both stuck in a closet, pressed together ass and groin.





	Fucked By Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, you losers! I've been playing a lot of Dead by Daylight and I thought "why not make Sheith fuck in the DBD world AND THEN GET FUCKED OVER SOME MORE!" There's consent between Sheith in the beginning. At the end, it all goes non-con. If that's not your thing, you can easily tell when it'll end. You don't have to read it until the end if you don't want.
> 
> Enjoy, you filthy perverts. ♥

The locker was not big enough for two people. It was hardly big enough for Shiro to hide in. Yet here he was, stuck inside a locker with Keith. Out of anyone that they were paired up with, Shiro would rather it be with him. They had been through so much that he felt obligated to protect Keith from whatever dangers were tossed towards them.

Only this time, it was much different. This killer was brutal, hunting them down like the piece of meats it viewed them as.

How long had they been in this world? Shiro had lost track of time. The longer they were in this world, the longer he forgot what their normal lives were like. The one thing he remembered was hanging out with Keith on the floor of his room, playing video games until their pizza arrived. That was the life that Shiro still yearned. He wished that he could go back to it and spend time with Keith like they usually did. This was not how he expected to live his life at this age.

“Can you move over a little bit?” Keith asked quietly.

Shiro grimaced as the locker creaked beneath their weight. “S-sorry…” He shifted so that Keith could have more room. “I don’t know why you decided to stay in this locker with me.”

“It was the closest locker that the killer was near,” Keith said. “Besides, strength in numbers, remember? Isn’t that what you taught me?”

He rolled his eyes. “I did, but this is too much.” Shiro shifted until his back was against the wall. It rocked the locker slightly and he hoped that the sound didn’t alert the killer. “You should find a new hiding spot.”

“Or maybe _ you _ should find a new hiding spot.”

“I was here first.”

“That’s _ really _ mature of you.”

They were moving more and more, shifting and making the locker creak with every moment. It wasn’t long until Keith’s back was to Shiro’s chest. Shiro couldn’t say that this was any better. In this position, he could smell everything that was naturally Keith. When they were in his room, he would enjoy smelling it for hours. He loved when his pillow was hoarded by him. Shiro would take it and bury his nose in it. He refused to acknowledge that he fucked his hand, imaging that he was fucking Keith instead.

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut. No, no, no, no. He shouldn’t be thinking about that. He was too close to Keith to think naughty things. The last thing he wanted to do was get a hard-on.

“Whoa, Shiro…”

_ Fuck. _

He closed his eyes tightly. Keith was moving against his erection, pressing against it until it was settled against his asscheeks. Shiro stared down at him with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe the way Keith was moving against him. With each movement, Shiro could feel how much harder he was getting. Why did this have to happen now?

“K-Keith!” Shiro said in a hushed whisper. He grabbed Keith’s hips to stop him from moving. He almost loathed to do it. It felt good to get some attention that wasn’t from his hand. “W-we really can’t be doing this.”

“Why not?” Keith gave him a sultry look over his shoulder. “I mean, we’re going to be here for a while… We might as well enjoy ourselves while we wait for a chance to escape.”

They really shouldn’t do it here.

In the distance, he could hear someone screaming. Either another one of their companions got knocked down or were hooked. Shiro didn’t want to know which one.

He bit back a moan as Keith rubbed his ass against his cock again. The more he moved against him, the more Shiro felt his resolve breaking. In a matter of seconds, he would give in and fuck him. What was the worse that could happen? If they were quiet, the killer wouldn’t hear them. They could do this.

Even though they shouldn’t.

“Fine. Fine…! But we have to make it quick. No crazy foreplay.”

Keith chuckled. “With how worked up you are, I’m sure there’s no need to do some foreplay.” He moaned as he felt Shiro pressed against him. “You’ll have to finger me open, though.”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Shiro whispered. He reached around Keith’s front and tugged at his belt. His hand brushed over Keith’s dick, feeling how hard he was. “How long have you been thinking about this…?”

Keith mulled the thought over in his head. “For a while. Honestly, before we were sucked here, I was ready to fuck you in your room.”

Shiro tossed his head back and choked on his moan. He wished they had the chance to do so before this all happened. Things would be a lot simpler if it did. Maybe then they would be able to contain their horniness for when they were in camp resting. He tugged at Keith’s pants until they moved past his ass. His fingers dipped between his crack, teasing at his hole.

“Gosh, your fingers are so big…” Keith whimpered.

“Shh!” Shiro said into his ear. “We don’t want to be found out, do we?

“Hey, maybe that will make things a little interesting,” Keith answered.

Shiro did not want to think about that. He wanted to think about how quiet they could be before getting caught.

Spitting on his fingers, he brought them back down to Keith’s hole. He pressed against him, teasing Keith enough until his finger could slip in. With his other hand, Shiro covered his mouth to keep him from moaning so loudly. It seemed that Keith didn’t care how much danger they were in—it was like he _wanted _the killer to know how much he enjoyed Shiro’s finger in his ass.

If he stretched and fucked Keith quickly, they could work on escaping. He slowly worked his finger in and out of his tight hole. Shiro pressed his hand harder against Keith’s mouth as he dared to get louder. He could feel how his hole clenched around his finger. Shiro found himself wondering if Keith was a virgin, waiting for a chance to give himself completely to him. It was such a tantalizing thought. If Shiro didn’t hold back, he was going to let himself loose and give away their position.

Shiro shoved his fingers into Keith’s mouth, officially silencing his moans. He brought his lips to his ear, “Get them nice and wet, baby, so that I can open you up.”

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He suckled on Shiro’s dirty fingers, making sure that they were nice and wet. He nearly gagged when Shiro shoved his fingers further into his mouth, but he pulled them back. Keith gasped when Shiro took his fingers back. His hips wiggled as he waited for what he wanted. Shiro pressed two of his fingers in slowly, stretching him out carefully.

_ Fuck, _ Keith loved how good his fingers felt. Biting his lip, he shifted back against Shiro’s hand. He could feel how carefully Shiro was being while stretching him out. Even in a world such as this, it never diminished his personality. Keith loved that about him.

He pushed his hand down his pants and wrapped his hand around his cock. He tried to fuck his hand at the same pace as Shiro was fucking him with his fingers. Keith bit down on his lip as he felt another finger pushed into him. Shiro was stretching him out more, spitting down into his hole and onto his fingers.

“So good…” Keith whispered. “I need your cock already.”

Shiro couldn’t hold on for much longer, either. His cock was straining against the front of his pants. He needed to fuck Keith now or he was going to lose his control. If that happened, then there was no guarantee that he could keep them quiet.

He pulled his fingers out. Spitting into his hand, he wrapped his palm around his cock, wetting it. Precum mixed with his own spit, lubing up his cock. He pressed forward until the tip was against Keith’s hole. Before he pushed in, Shiro made sure to cover Keith’s mouth. His hand vibrated with how loudly his locker mate was whimpering. He didn’t stop pressing in until his cock was completely inside Keith.

_ Fuck, _ Keith was so tight around his dick. Shiro felt his eyes rolled to the back of his head with how good he felt. His clamped harder over Keith’s mouth to keep him from crying out. The moment he did, then the killer would know where they were.

“Shiro, please… Fuck me so good. I’m ready for it…” Keith whine.

He couldn’t hold back for much longer.

Gripping Keith’s hips, Shiro fucked into him. He was practically greedy for how tight Keith felt wrapped around him. He listened as his companion whimpered for him. Keith was quiet, biting his lip as Shiro fucked him. His cock was deep inside him, pressing against the spots that he couldn’t reach himself. He gasped as his cock leaked, dripping down to the bottom of the locker. It all felt so fucking _ good. _

“We should have done this so long ago,” Keith commented.

“You’re right.” Shiro bit down on his lip to keep from moaning. “We couldn’t, though… There was no life or death situation happening that made me realize how badly I wanted to fuck you.”

Keith snorted. “Damn. This should have happened a lot sooner.”

“Damn right it should have.”

Shiro couldn’t help himself. He fucked into Keith harder, feeling how tightly he wrapped around him. He had never fucked anyone so perfect for him before. His mind was spinning as his hips slapped against Keith’s ass. Shiro wanted to lay him down and fuck him face to face. He wanted to kiss Keith and enjoy loving him. Shiro would have wanted to make love to him rather than fucking quickly in a locker.

He looked down at Keith, watching as his arm moved up and down. Leaning forward, Shiro pushed his hand away, wrapping it around his dick. He stroked Keith in tune with his thrusts. “Let me do that for you. Just be a good boy and keep quiet.”

Keith had to bite even harder on his lip to keep from crying out.

Shiro knew that they should be quiet, but he was addicted—to the way Keith felt wrapped around his dick, to how he sounded with each thrust, how he begged Shiro’s name. The fact that they hadn’t done this before was driving him wild.

Slamming his hand against the closet wall, Shiro fucked him harder. He pressed Keith against it, making sure to get as deep as possible. Keith was moaning louder now. They were unhinged, unable to keep it down any longer. The idea of a killer had completely escaped their minds. All they cared about was fucking and letting loose all the stress they had accumulated over the last few weeks.

“Shiro… Shiro…!” Keith whined.

“I love you,” Shiro muttered into his hair. He took in the scent of Keith’s sweat and loved it. “I love you so much…”

Keith gripped his hand, digging his nails into his skin. “Me, too…! Fuuuuck, I love you so much…” He stroked himself faster, trying to fuck into his hand and fuck himself onto Shiro’s cock.

Shiro couldn’t hold back any longer. If Keith didn’t cum soon, he was going to blow his load without him. Leaning forward, he nipped at his ear. Keith moaned as Shiro blew in his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe. Every pulse of pleasure ripped through him. His body was shaking, and he could hear how loud his voice was in the tiny locker.

Shaking, Keith came into his hand and onto the bottom of the locker. His vision blurred and went white as he shook through the aftermath. Shiro was still thrusting behind him, his hips smacking against his ass. He reached back and dug his nails into Shiro’s ass, trying to get him to stick close. Shiro whimpered at how tight Keith became around him. He found himself thrusting even harder until he cummed, filling Keith up.

They slumped against the wall of the closet. Shiro pressed all his weight against Keith. He peppered Keith’s shoulders and neck with kisses. Even through his blood, sweat, and grime, he wanted him to know that he was adored. Shiro adored Keith so much. The fact that they waited this long to get this far, he didn’t know why.

“How do you feel?” Shiro asked.

“So good…” Keith nuzzled against him. “My legs feel like jello. I don’t think I’ll be able to run from a killer…”

“Yeah—”

Now that Keith mentioned it, Shiro couldn’t remember the last time he heard the killer.

In fact, it had been a long time since he had heard anyone scream, too.

Who else of their group had been sacrificed? Did the killer_ hear _them?

“Keith, we gotta go,” Shiro whispered.

“W-what?” Keith whimpered as Shiro pulled his cock out. He tried to look over his shoulder at him as he pulled his pants up. “What’s going on?”

“We haven’t heard the killer in a _really _long time and we were extremely careless with our noise. If we don’t leave now, the next two people who are going to die will be—”

The closet doors ripped open.

There was the Huntress, staring at him through her rabbit mask.

Shiro felt his blood run cold at seeing her. He only had a split second to either run past and stun her or shield Keith from her grasp.

Choosing the latter, Shiro blocked the Huntress from seeing Keith. A pained sound left him as she grabbed him by his shirt. She tossed Shiro over her shoulder, looking Keith directly in the eye. He could only watch as the Huntress turned around with Shiro on her shoulder, who was struggling and trying to get free. Keith had delayed from reacting until he finally brought himself to.

He ran out of the closet and started bolting after the Huntress and Shiro. When he got close, he made sure to duck low and follow quietly. Shiro looked as if he was ready to break free until she reached a hook. Keith had to look away to keep himself from seeing Shiro be hurt. His scream echoed throughout the area and he suppressed a cry.

The Huntress stared at Shiro for a moment before walking off from her prey.

Keith carefully watched her go, counting slowly to make sure she was far enough away. When he was sure she was gone, he went for it. He cooed softly at Shiro as he whimpered in pain. “I’m here, Shiro. I’m here.”

“K-Keith…” Shiro whimpered.

“It’s okay…! I’m going to get you out of here,” Keith said. He reached under Shiro’s arms and lifted him off the hook. “Shhh, shhh, shhh… We gotta get outta here.”

Draping Shiro’s arm over his shoulder, Keith walked him away from the hook. He frantically looked around. He expected to see the Huntress at any moment. She could be anywhere, waiting for the right chance to strike.

Shiro cried out and he dropped to the ground. An ax stood out from his leg. Blood spurt out from his wound and Shiro reached out to touch it. Keith searched around for the Huntress, trying to see where she was at. He couldn’t see her. Wherever she was, she knew where they were. There was no hiding from her.

Keith scrambled to lift Shiro. “C-come on. We gotta get up and go.”

“I can’t… I can’t…!” Shiro hissed through the pain.

“Shiro—aaaahh!”

He grunted as he dropped to the ground. Keith looked over and found another ax deep in his upper thigh. There was nowhere for him or Shiro to go. The Huntress had officially caught them. For the first time they had been in this word, they were going to _die. _

The Huntress hovered over them, her eyes glowing. Keith struggled to move himself over Shiro. If they were going to die from her hands, then Keith would go first. He wanted to spare Shiro a little more from pain. The Huntress reached down for them. Keith flinched when her hand got closer. Instead of grabbing him by his shirt, the Huntress grabbed Keith by his hair. He flailed about, trying to get himself free.

“No! Please leave him,” Keith pleaded as the Huntress reached for Shiro.

She ignored him and grabbed Shiro by the back of his shirt. The Huntress tossed her hair over her shoulder as she lifted Shiro. Keith tried reaching out to him, trying to help in any way. Shiro looked at him through half-lidded eyes. He looked ready to pass out, completely exhausted and drained of everything.

Keith hated that he couldn’t help him. There was nothing he could do to help.

They were going to die.

The Huntress never took them to any hook, though. She continued to pass them and it bewildered Keith. Where were they going? Where was she taking them?

“Keith…” Shiro muttered, reaching out to him.

Raising his hand, Keith managed to connect their fingers. “I’m here, Shiro. We’re going to be okay…”

Oh, how wrong he was.

Keith had to suppress the urge to gag. The Hag had her cunt pressed against his mouth. She tasted like rotting flesh and something tart. He didn’t dare try to figure out what it was. Behind him was the Doctor and the Trapper. Their cocks were deep in Keith’s ass, fucking him hard. They were not gentle with him as they pushed into him. He had never expected them to just shove their cocks into him without any preamble.

When the Huntress took him and Shiro, he hadn’t expected her to bring them here. He would have preferred if they had died together.

He desperately looked everywhere for Shiro. A cry of despair ripped through him. The entity had him in its grip. Its limbs were wrapped around him, holding him tightly. There were two other limbs, one down Shiro’s throat and one up his ass. He was being fucked from both ends, blood dripping down his leg. They hadn’t taken care of his wound yet. Instead, they offered Shiro to the entity to be his little play toy.

He would have preferred if it was him. Keith would have done anything to take his place.

The Hag pulled away and Keith coughed, spitting out liquid. “P-please…! Let me take his place—”

The Wraith stepped forward, shoving his cock down his throat. He ignored his pleas as he used Keith’s mouth.

This was worse than Hell.

This was worse than any trial that Keith and Shiro had endured together.

Instead of fighting for their lives and escaping killers, they would be stuck here.

They would please the Entity and the killers as their personal pleasure slaves.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I shouldn't play this game. I once had a dream of mixing this game and Arthur from PBS. My brother said I was fucked up... I, however, hope you enjoyed it. Whether you liked only the Sheith part or the last part with the killers or both! It doesn't matter. Thank you for reading. ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
